


Violin Troubles

by GrandmasterJules



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bread, Kissing, Other, Punching, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterJules/pseuds/GrandmasterJules
Summary: Portia wants to take Zephyr on a date, exploring the city but sometimes adventures don't turn out the way you want them to.





	Violin Troubles

“There you are! C'mon, let's go on a date.” Portia said energetically.

She had let her hair down, her curly red locks falling over her shoulders. Her white dress was different from her usual palace servant garb, much more casual and a little bit flirty. She had pale skin and cute freckles on her cheeks and even some on her chest.

Zephyr chuckled as she took their copper skinned hand and started to lead them away from the shop. They were just about to open the door too but they didn't mind. They loved surprises, especially surprise dates. However, they were hardly dressed for a date, not appearing nearly as proper as they would have liked. They were wearing their casual, everyday clothes: a blue robe and a purple cloak. In their free hand was a violin case from their time playing songs in town square in front of the fountain.

“Where do you want to go, Zephyr?” Portia asked.

She looked up at them with a mischievous smile as she leaned on them. They looked down and kissed her forehead.

“I think we should continue our exploration of Vesuvia.” Zephyr suggested. “Let us see what secrets we can uncover today.”

“Maybe we can find a haunted tavern filled with rowdy ghosts!” Portia said, a little skip in her step.

The two made their way into town, passing through the market. It was a bit late so most of the stalls had packed up for the day.

“Shall we get some bread before we explore?” Zephyr wondered.

“You mean the best pumpkin bread in all of Vesuvia? Let's go!” Portia replied.

She pulled them to the baker's stall where he was working late. He turned around and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“Zephyr! Portia! Here on a date I take it?” He asked with a great big smile.

“Yep! We're going to go explore again.” Portia said.

“Off on another adventure? Good thing I have a loaf ready for each of you, on the house. Just give me a minute to wrap them up.” The baker said.

The baker wrapped the freshly baked loaves of bread and handed them to the two of them. Zephyr took theirs and put it into their bag. When Portia handed hers to them, they stuffed it into their bag as well, making it quite full.

“Now go on, have fun.” The baker said.

“Thanks, bread guy.” Portia said with a smile.

“Have a lovely night. Say hello to your husband for us.” Zephyr said with a wave.

“I'll be sure to let Barth know.” The baker chuckled.

Portia and Zephyr left the baker's stall and started their exploration, hand in hand. They crossed through some alleyways, looking for every nook they may have missed in their past explorations. Before they knew it, they had reached the South End and a large man stood in their way at the end of an alley.

“Pardon us.” Zephyr said politely.

They tried to pass, Portia trailing behind them but the large man decided to grab their violin as they did. Zephyr tried to grab it back but the large man held it out of their reach.

“This looks valuable.” The large man remarked.

“Hey! Give that back!” Portia shouted.

“Or what?” The large man scoffed.

With a yell, Portia rushed at the large man, fists flying, ready to pound him into the ground. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble, the large man tossed the violin back to Zephyr and ran away.

“Forget this!” He yelled.

Zephyr tried to catch the violin but, they were already clumsy in a good state of mind, with the anxiety coursing through them, they fumbled so badly the violin dropped to the ground with a thud. They immediately knelt down to make sure it was alright. With a sigh of relief, they saw everything was in order. Thank the gods, their violin was safe.

“That was certainly… exciting.” Zephyr said, bringing their violin close to their chest.

“I know! Good thing he gave up or he really would've been in trouble.” Portia winked.

Zephyr placed a hand on her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. When they looked at her, their violet eyes locked with blue and a warm smile spread across their lips.

“Thank you, Portia.” They said softly.

“No problem! I know how much Allegro means to you.” Portia said and took their hand. “C'mon, let's go back to your shop and eat that bread.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship the baker with Barth, the Rowdy Raven barkeeper.


End file.
